


Hades' Advocate

by Skrinesis (skreaver)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, POV Female Character, Post-Apocalypse, Short Story, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/Skrinesis
Summary: "How exhilirating… to be starting a new journey at the end of the world."Clark is the last human on Earth. So the day a knocking comes wrapping on her door, what's left of her world is changed forever.





	Hades' Advocate

_– – – – –_

_I had that dream again today._

_There’s a girl, I think it’s me actually. I’m standing in an open, barren field. From underneath me a giant, beautiful tree sprouts from the ground. The tree glows blue as it’s roots spread out over the barren landscape, filling it with lush, green grass and white flowers. As the land rebuilds, I slowly fade away._

_That’s how the dream ends._

_– – – –_

Clark lived alone. There was no one coming home to her. No one to wait up for.

So when a sudden rapping came at her apartment door, like a loud cracking thunder interrupting the silence, she nearly jumped through the roof. Clark sprang from the couch, losing her grip on the journal she’d been scribbling in. Panic stricken, journal tossed to the winds, the only thing she could think about was protection. She ducked into the kitchen, arming herself with a frying pan.

The rapping continued but this time a hoarse voice flowed in through the door amongst the incessant banging.

“Please… let me in… I just… need to lie down…” the earnest plea sounded as though it was coming from an elderly woman.

Ever cautious Clark kept her frying pan stern in her hand as she slowly closed the gap between her and the door. A wretched feeling swirled in her stomach the closer she got and she could feel her hands clambing up with sweat. This feeling was sickly nostalgic and she only wished it would stop. A few more careful steps and she had reached the door, leaning gently against it to press her ear to it’s surface. She took measured breaths to calm herself, running her tongue over her dry lips as she listened to the wheezing through the door.

“Please… if someone’s in there… I only… want to lie down…”

Clark breathed softly, thinking of just what to say or what to do in response to this situation. Human contact was something so foreign to her. She’d barely spoken these last few years. How would she approach this?

Slowly she opened her mouth. “Yes… there’s someone in here…” she replied. “I’ll let you in… but I’ll have you know I’m armed so don’t try anything stupid” she warns.  
  
The voice outside only chuckles something light and airy. “Dear child… I bring no ill will… I only wish… to lie down somewhere safe…” the old woman promised.

“…..Okay”

Clark moved from her position against the door. One more sharp breath. A firm grip on her weapon. She turned the doorknob. Opening the door she expects the sharp pain of a bullet in her side or a bat to the head. Neither of these aforementioned situations came to fruition. Instead Clark is met with just what she had heard. A tiny old woman with a rather large trench coat stood before her; looking up at her with kind eyes.

“May I come in..?” she choked.

Clark nodded in something of astonishment, moving out of the way so the woman can hobble in. She gestures towards the couch with her frying pan. “There” she said.  
The little old woman complied with a nod, shuffling over to the worn sofa and slumping down against the cushions.

Clark took a glance out into the hall of the apartment complex she was hold up in.

She pondered for a moment how the woman even got up here, she was quite a ways up after all. That was her defense against the bandits that began raiding abandoned houses some time ago. Usually after reaching about the third floor and coming up with nothing most groups would turn around and leave. The pesky ones that continued on up would meet their demise with her simple but carefully laid traps, most of which she assumed were probably used up by now for the old woman to have gotten up here. It was no surprise though. The bandits began to die off like everyone else and with that so did the raids and Clark’s need to reset and make new traps. Since then she had lived without disturbance. That is of course, until today.

With that thought in her mind she closed the door, locking it and turning back to the woman who was still politely slumped against the cushions.

There is some silence and an awkward air between the both of them. More so Clark was the one feeling awkward. The woman looked… almost expectant.

After some time Clark finally decided to say something.

“How… did you even get up here?” she wondered.

“ I might not as be as…. young and spry… as I used to but… the prospect of finding another person…. to talk with… gave me the strength to get up here…”

“How did you know I was here?” Clark cut in, suddenly alarmed.

“Around sunset you were… sitting by the window, yes?”

That was true. It couldn't have been more than an hour ago but she had in fact taken time out to watch the sunset today. She hadn’t in a long time. The raids prohibited her from doing it most of the time for fear of being seen. Although, for almost two years now things have been quiet. Quiet enough that she started to assume that she was possibly the last human on Earth. While that clearly wasn't true now, the idea that had been planted in her mind sprouted, allowing her to look outside and enjoy the painting in the sky as the sun began to set. It was the first time in what felt like an eternity that she, truly, appreciated something. 

“I guess you saw me then?” Clark sighed. “I guess I shouldn’t of been so careless… at this point I honestly thought I was the last person on this wretched planet so there was no reason to worry…” Clark shrugs.

“Including myself… you are the last of three” the woman speaks suddenly.

She felt her blood run cold. It was hard to place if it was from shock, paranoia, anxiety - all of it, or something mixed sourly in between - but those words stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“The last of what now?” 

“The last of three… living beings on this planet”

A lurching, air sucking feeling squeezes at her stomach as her thoughts were confirmed.

“There’s only…. three left? How… how would you even know something like that? You would have to have kept record of every single human on this planet to even know that” she remarked.

It was at this statement that the woman smiled something wide. Something almost… prideful.

“Would you like to hear a story young child? Would you like to know… what life was like before the chaos?” she questions.

Being that Clark was only nineteen she didn’t have much recollection of life before the collapse of humanity and the Earth. She remembered simpler times of course but those memories were long since covered up by the many years of loss and death.

Of course, that didn’t change that Clark was still curious about the woman’s former claims about the fate of humanity…. but being how this woman seemed to behave… Clark assumed she would get her answer if she listened.

“I… sure, I suppose so… I’m not in any rush…” Clark decided, complying with the elder’s offer.

The woman’s wide smile softens and she invites Clark to join her on the couch. The girl nods and makes her way over to sit next to the woman. Clark took the time, once she was seated to place the frying pan she was holding on the table, the journal and pen she dropped wind up next to it as well. Once comfortable the young girl turns to look at the old woman.

The old woman takes her time, allowing a measured silence before speaking.

“When I was born… it was a time long before they ever invented robots… it was a long time before all of this progression…”

So the woman begins her story.

———————————————————

Her story started out like mostly any others would. She was born into this world a tiny, red thing seventy-eight years ago. Her name was Martha Dibbins. Martha’s childhood, she recalled, was filled with happy times. Martha lived in a small house with her parents and her younger brother.

Her father was a scientist and her mother worked for the church. Go figure. However Martha explained to Clark that her parents were very sensible people. Both believed that science and religion could work together in harmony. That if everyone thought this way the world might be that much of an easier place. Martha’s mother would often talk of how God made this world and the science in it. Why would he of made something that he didn’t want discovered?

Clark couldn’t help but think that in some way that was a valid point to make.

Martha recollected how her father would smile at her mother as she would go on to say that science and progression in the world was not a sin. It was merely humans changing. The bible itself was a testament to how much humans had changed long before any of us ever saw the light of day.

“Sounds like they got along well”

For the first time in a very long time, Clark could feel herself smile. Smile just to hear how fondly this old woman spoke of her life. The last time she smiled…. oh, it had been so long ago.

“That they did…. they were wonderful role models” Martha agreed, nodding gently. “My brother didn’t learn much from them, he was a wry sort but… I think I learned all I needed from them…”

The old woman goes on to speak of her teenage years. It would seem that Martha had been a bit of a rascal herself growing up. Nothing too serious but she liked to experiment. Having a scientist for a father how could she not? Martha lived a colorful adolescent life and was always willing to try something once.

“Through all my tomfoolery however I only dated one person… I thought we’d marry to tell you the truth…”

“Oh? What were they like?”

“Her name was Christina. She was this tall, beautiful woman. Long black hair and emerald eyes. She had the sweetest smile you’d ever seen. All the boys loved her… but she loved me” a smile, something bittersweet, finds Martha amidst her musing.

“Would you like to see her?” Martha inquired curiously towards Clark.  
Clark tilted her head in questioning. At this action Martha reached inside of her shirt, pulling out a small locket wrapped around her neck. Slowly she opens the trinket, revealing to Clark a picture of the two of them.

“That’s us when we graduated highschool together. That’s her there on the left”

“She’s beautiful…” Clark spoke softly, gazing at the picture of the two of them. They were proudly smiling in their black graduation robes and caps. Clark smiled noticing how tightly they were holding each other’s hands.

“Ay… she was” Martha replied… but it was solemn.

“….. did something happen?” Clark wondered hesitantly, noticing the shift in atmosphere.

“Well…”

Martha went on to talk about the field of work she’d gotten into some time after highschool. Martha had joined the FBI after working with her father for some time in the lab. Being that this was the case she rarely was able to see Christina. According to Martha however that only made their relationship grow stronger. They kept in contact, wrote letters to each other. Whenever Martha was granted time off she would return to her little home town to see her family and her girlfriend.

The concept of marriage was something Martha had thought about a lot. She wanted to wait until she was higher up on the ladder so she could do more things at her leisure. So that her and Christina could have some semblance of a life together.

Martha mentioned that even with this plan in mind; she had told Christina that she wouldn’t be sore at her if she couldn’t wait for her.

“A girl like that…. she deserved so much more in life…”

Martha said Christina never even entertained the thought. Christina would often say she was happy to wait. Martha was who she was happy with… the only person she could even think about waiting for. The letters she got from her gave her joy, something to truly look forward to. Christina, of course, would of wanted to have a normal life with her but her relationship with Martha was something she could never trade. Not for anything. This is what she had told Martha so many years ago.

So Martha worked hard. It took many years but whilst she was in her late thirties Martha landed a position where she had much more freedom than when she started. Elated at the promotion Martha deicded that on Christina’s birthday she would surprise her with an engagement ring. It was hard to keep such a thing from her girlfriend even in letters but she did the best she could. Speaking only of how excited she was for this new position and how happy she was that she would be able to visit more often.

“Christina never caught on…. but neither did I…”

Clark could feel that familiar swirling in her gut. That heavy, suffocating feeling. “…. caught on to what?”

Martha took a deep breath.

That summer, the week of Christina’s birthday and her planned surprise engagement to her, Martha flew home.

Rushing from the airport Martha made her way to Christina’s home just gushing with happiness. After all these years… after all this waiting, they would finally be together like every other couple. This was everything they’d ever wanted. A few hours later Martha would arrive at Christina’s house.

“I knocked for what seemed like ages… but she never answered. I figured…. maybe she was with her parents… so I called them. They told me… she was at the hospital. I remember… feeling cold. Like the wind had been knocked right out of me. Her parents told me…. to come to the hospital as quick as I could”

So she did. Martha drove as fast as she could to the state hospital.

“When I got there… her parents told me she was dying…”

Clark could feel herself suck in a soft breath, pursing her lips as tears pricked her eyes.

“She had stage four lung cancer…. she’d had it for a long time… but never wanted to tell me..” Martha explains. Clark could see the tears begin to well up in her own sunken in eyes.

“She didn’t want me to worry… she knew I’d had enough to deal with and that there was nothing I could do to stop it.. but she knew I would’ve tried. Had I known I would’ve quit my job and come back home to her. Anything. Anything she needed I would’ve done it…” Martha pauses as soft hiccups of sobs leave her.

Clark did the only thing she can think to and softly places her hand on Martha’s shoulder, rubbing at it slowly. Clark did her best to hold back her own tears. Through all the sorrow, all the misfortune she’d been through… her heart never ached quite like it did now.

”I’m so sorry Martha….”

Martha slowly began to recollect herself at Clark’s words. Wiping the tears from her eyes. “It is only life child… there are ups… and there are downs… I can only be thankful that I got to say goodbye to her….”

“Did you?”

Martha nodded. “After a long while of crying at the news given to me I decided I would follow through with what I came there to do. I walked through into her hosptial room… and I could’ve cried at how pale she looked lying there. So sickly… and frail. My poor Chris… I knew she must’ve been in so much pain. But when she saw me her eyes just… lit up”

“You came…” she had said then and beckoned Martha over.

“Yes… yes, of course I did” Martha sniffled, hastening to her side. "Chris, why didn't you tell me? I could've been here, I could've been helping you-!" 

Christina just shook her head, soft, gentle. She reached out a hand, slipping her fingers in between Martha's, the spaces between them closing and fitting just as perfectly as they always had. 

“I knew somehow… you’d be here when I needed you the most… and here you are”

“You’re an idiot…”

“Maybe…. but you came…”

Her smile was as bright as it ever was then, Martha recalled. 

They talked softly at each other for a while. Thinking back on their life together. As her time with Christina grew shorter she knew she her plans would have to unfold sooner than anticipated.

She got off her bed and slowly knelt down beside her lover, taking her hand once more. Christina looked confused for the moment, at least until she was presented with a ring.

“Chris… I love you more than anything else in the world and I know… we won’t get to have a ceremony… but please… just say yes…” Martha had implored her at the time.

Christina's confused expression melted into something warm and loving, all of the affection she held for her girlfriend swirling in her beautiful, emerald eyes. 

“Oh Martha… I love you so much… yes, Martha I will marry you…”

Martha slipped the ring onto Christina’s finger. The vow had been made. 

The sound of would-be weddings bells, was replaced with the thick sound of the line on the heart monitor evening out into one, steady line. 

Christina left with a heart full of love, married to the girl she waited her whole life to meet. 

Reality was somber when Martha finished that story. Clark felt her heart in her throat. 

“I cried… for so long that day. I cried even harder at her funeral…. I don’t know how I went back to work after that. But after losing Christina I became dedicated to solving every single case. So that no one else… would have to suffer the loss of a loved one. Keeping people happy became my life’s goal”

“That was a wonderful goal to strive for Martha…” Clark smiled sadly at the old woman.

Martha returned the smile. “Yeah, I guess it is… I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself…”

“Christina…. would’ve been proud of you…” 

Martha’s features, though they softened, the emotion in them was immensely heart warming and gentle. “Thank you child…”

“Clark…”

“Mmm?”

“My name… I never told you… it’s Clark..”

Martha’s smile remained. “How fitting… what a nice name…. you must’ve had some good parents yourself…”

“I did…. in hindsight… I guess I’m glad that they didn’t have to watch this world go to hell…” Clark spoke, smiling something half hearted.

“I guess I could say the same for Chris… a soul like hers didn’t need to watch this world go to ruin…”

“I hear you loud and clear, Martha…”

For a moment the two of them just turned and smiled at each other.

Amidst a comfortable silence… Clark allowed herself to connect with another person. It was a reknewing feeling to her. She’d been so committed to being alone that she forgot how much she truly liked being in the company of other people and the feeling it gave her to feel welcomed by someone. Clark… had not known that feeling for an excruciatingly long time.

Watching the old woman however Clark knew this feeling would be fleeting. Martha’s breathing was heavy. Throughout her entire story she had trouble speaking in full sentences without having to take a breath. It was clear that Martha would be joining Christina in the days to come. The thought made her smile twitch into something sour.

Almost sensing Clark’s sullen thought Martha placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“The sky has darkened child… I think you should get some rest” she said in a voice almost maternal.

Clark wanted to nod as a yawn bubbled up in the back of her throat – and soon after bubbled right out of it – but she felt as though she was forgetting something. There was something important that was nagging at her. What had she forgotten? All she could remember was listening to Martha’s story. What was it that was nagging so much at the back of her mind? Another yawn floated out of her mouth and she finally decided to just take Martha’s suggestion to action and slowly rose from the couch.

“Yeah I guess you’re right… will you be alright out here?” Clark inquired as she looked to the old woman.

“I’ll be fine dear” she said, already beginning to recline on the couch.

“Alright well… if you need anything my room is right here” Clark gestured to the door that’s a few feet from her and fairly visible from the couch.

“Thank you child… now run along… and sleep well…” Martha yawned, closing her eyes.

“Thanks, you too” Clark muttered sleepily ready to turn on heel and head to bed.

However, Martha’s soft voice stops her in her tracks.

“And thank you… for opening the door…”

Clark opened her mouth to say something. Instead she just stopped, mouth half open, just breathing as she took in those words. In the next moment closes her mouth, it twisting into the final smile of that night.  
“I was happy to” she replied.

Clark hears a soft chuckle from Martha, something genuinely happy and it’s enough for her. She turns to look one more time at the old woman resting on her couch… and it’s enough for her.

Clark makes her way to bed.

Night gave way to a friendship formed, faith changed.

In the morning a new tale would unfold.

——————————————————

The sound of a shovel can be heard thrusting into the earth in slow, depressed pace. Digging deeper and deeper, a hole adequate enough for the what is to be buried inside of it is made.

It’s not a flower. It’s not a seed that will blossom into a tree. What is to be placed inside is not going to grow at all. It is it’s final resting place. The place for an eternal sleep.

Clark looked back one more time at the figure wrapped in blankets. She sighs, heavy and mourning. She picked up the bundle easily. After all, nothing had really been left of the woman but skin and bones. Even still this now lifeless body had a story… and Clark knew what that story was. That’s what hurt. Gently, she places the body into the ground.

“It was nice to meet you… Martha” she whispered in sorrow, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Clark knew it would come to this. She just had not been expecting it so soon.

Waking up that morning Clark had greeted day break for once eager and excited. Nearly jumping out of bed she’d made her way out into the living room, softly calling for Martha. There came no reply. Clark called once more and when the woman didn’t answer she assumed her to be a deep sleeper. Clark had walked over, shook her once, twice. Martha didn’t budge.

That was when Clark started to get worried. She started calling a bit louder, shaking her a bit harder. But no matter how hard she tried Martha never stirred. Clark waited for hours, just staring at Martha’s lifeless body. Hoping and willing her to wake up. To give her company again.

Martha never woke up.

After those few hours of her never stirring, confirming that she had passed, Clark decided it would be for the best if she buried the woman.

Clark wanted to say to herself that she regretted it. That she should have never let the woman in. That if she had just turned her away she wouldn’t be in this predicament now. She wouldn’t be outside holding back tears as she laid Martha to rest, covering her over in soil until her shape could no longer be made out. She wouldn’t be dealing with this if only she had just sent her away when she had the chance.

Yet… Clark couldn’t admit that to herself. Martha… had been such a strong impact on her. In one night she had shattered her will to live and die in her own company. One woman had broken her entire philosophy on being alone. Just through sharing her story with Clark she found strength in herself. She remembered what it was like to smile, to feel joyful, to laugh. Those were things… Clark had not experienced in such a long, long time. How could she just… write that off as a mistake? That just because this encouter had a sour outcome… it didn’t mean it wasn’t worth what she got out of it.

Clark… felt like she wanted to live again. She would. Until it was her time. She would spend that time looking for the other person left in this world.

That’s right. Clark had finally remembered. That little thing that had been nagging her the night before she went to bed. That little tidbit Martha had so expertly avoided.

However Clark did wind up getting her answer as to how Martha had come to know all of this.

She got it in the form of a little blue stone and a shakily written letter, inside of her journal:

_– – – – – – – –_

_Dear Clark,_

_I do not know if I will be able to tell you tomorrow what I did not get to tell you tonight. I feel my bones growing weary._

_You wanted to know how I knew you were one of the last of three living beings in this world, right?_

_Well, do you remember how I told you I’d been in the C.I.A?_

_There was a mission I was given._

_It was to decode a weird little artifact. The blue pendant sitting next to this journal._

_It is called Hades’ Advocate._

_From research I’ve gathered through ancient texts and urban legends, this little stone is a soul tracker and has seen many universes and realms before ours. It only shows itself when a universe is near it’s ending point._

_Considering there will only be two people left alive tomorrow, I guess you could say it showed up at the right time._

_It took me many years to learn how it works, but activating it is simple._

_Just hold it against your heart._

_The beating will activate the device and lead you in the right direction towards the other person left in this universe._

_I implore you to use it Clark._

_I know you’ve lived a life of solitude… and I’m sure I can gather why._

_But your soul is lonely._

_So is the soul that exists only a few miles from you._

_Die in company, Clark._

_It is so much better… than dying alone._

_You gave me the chance to be able to say that child._

_Go, and live what’s left of your life._

_Thank you, for opening up the door._

_– – – – – –_

Clark reached into her pocket, pulling out the weird little stone that had been sitting precariously next to the letter in her journal. Could it really be true? Was this how she had known? Clark guessed that there was only one way to find out.

She placed the stone against her chest and a feeling like nothing she’d ever felt before erupted from within her. This feeling was bursting and breathtaking. Her eyes started to blur and her body was burning. Her head felt compressed and she felt dizzy, unstable on her feet. It was as though she could almost feel as if the other person’s being was connecting with hers. The last two people on this earth… miles away and yet so close in just one moment.

Pulling the stone away from herself Clark takes a moment to collect herself, breathing regulating gradually back to normal. The throbbing in her head subsiding and after a while, the searing heat tearing through her body cooled, allowing her to process what had just happened.

“Geez… no wonder Martha was so persistant on finding people…”

Right now… Clark felt the same. Even if the burning sensation had died down a new fire was lit inside her heart. She would find this person. Whoever they were.

She looks down at the stone, finding that the entirety of her surroundings had been etched into it. A little ways away was a big white dot that seemed to be illuminated. It was her guess that it was the other person she was trying to find.

“Well… it’s as good a guess as any, right?”

She looks back one last time to the small mound she had made… and then looks onward.

With a backpack worth of supplies hanging off her shoulders, she made her way off into the vast unknown of this decaying world.

———————————————————————–

She had walked for what felt like hours, though she could tell she was getting close.

The dot on the pendant was only getting bigger the more she walked and slowly her surroundings were beginning to get smaller and more up close on the map, indicating the closing distance. She kept her pace, egged on by the notion of reaching her goal. Her heart was racing, pounding against her chest, like the beating sun that had rose high in the sky, to bore down on her head.

How exhilirating… to be starting a new journey at the end of the world.

Looking on ahead Clark can just barely make out the decaying remnants of the _Inner City_ , the place the pendant was leading her to.The Inner City had been a place where the wealthy and other people of importance were given priority treatment inside it’s walls, when the world started going to hell. It had been built and fortified with some of the strongest metals around to keep bandits and other people out of the city; as well as hopefully guard from some of the unnatural disasters that had caused the world’s decline in the first place. The world’s state of the art technologies and the majority of the population’s remaining resources had been stored away inside the city for it’s inhabitants. Yet there it was, years later, breaking apart right before Clark’s very eyes.

“Safest place on Earth they said… pfft” Clark snorts.

It wouldn’t be long before she finally came upon the city. She would find it, of course, deserted. It used to be guarded at all times back when it was still teeming with life but given the fact Clark was one of the last two humans on this earth, it was pretty obvious that this fortress no longer had much to protect. She didn’t much mind that part for the fact it made getting in that much easier.

A small hole big enough for her to fit through had eroded through the bottom of the entrance gate. Utilizing said hole Clark was able to slink herself inside of the city. Inside of the city she finds that it was almost exactly how she’d pictured it from the rumors she’d heard. There were houses lined down the right side of the city’s boundaries whilst down the left were all sorts of stores from boutiques to small supermarkets. They were, of course eroded and breaking down, which made for a very eerie set up. However even still their histories could not be betrayed.

“Geez…. they definitely made sure they went out in style at least….”

Surveying the area a bit closer Clark noticed that at the back of the long street dividing the houses and stores there’s an enormous building stretching almost as tall as the boundaries surrounding the city. It looked like a hospital or a laboratory of some sort. She steals a glance at her pendant and sure enough that building was where it was leading her to.

“….This person better be worth my time…”

Of course, being inside this place was making her a bit uneasy. It’s outward appearance was freakish no doubt but it wasn’t the city’s current state that had her stomach starting to knot. It was the nature of why this place had been built. This city was built, as stated, for the wealthy and the people the wealthy deemed _important_ enough to live inside of here. Just who could live their lives with a conscience free from guilt or sympathy knowing there were people outside being subjected to the harsh conditions of the degenerating world? Just what kind of person was she going to meet? They wouldn’t be like Martha or the people Clark had called her friends and family. Would it even be worth it to meet someone who lived inside of here?

She supposed she would just have to give it a chance. She owed at least an attempt to Martha after what she had done for her. So, with her stomach flopped over and her tongue down her throat, she pressed on. Her eyes were focused on the tall building as she bounded forth toward it. Ever closer it etched into sight until she was standing right at the doors. Surprisingly enough it seemed like the building still had power. Unfortunately, that posed a problem for Clark. The doors seemed to only want to open with a key card, which she did in fact, not posses.

“Dammit…. and there’s no way to break down these doors either… at this point I almost wish there were corpses everywhere…”

Of course in a city like this they probably tried to keep the streets clean considering it was an enclosed space. They most likely had a building where the dead were buried but it wasn’t as though she really wanted to go rooting around through the stores and buildings to find out which one was the lucky winner. Besides what were the chances of her finding them buried with their lab coat or key card still on them? Not very likely she supposed.

Taking a look around to consider her options Clark noticed a large garbage bin stationed near the side of the building. It was a long shot but it was the only thing nearby. Even if she couldn’t find the most practical use of getting in, maybe she could at least find _something._ If not the bin then she’d take the stores but hopefully she wouldn’t have to. She took to the bin, climbing up and leaning over the side to get a good look inside. _Something_ she did find.

“Oh man, jackpot!”

Inside the garbage bin was a lab coat! Now if that lab coat had a key card in it she would be home free. She reached in and grabbed the lab coat, hoping to find what she needed inside. Jumping back down to the ground she began to search the pockets. Her hand lands upon something that could potentially be a key card… and what do you know? It was!

The name on the card read _Dylan Rogers_ but in all honesty she wasn’t too concerned with that at the moment. Clark took the card from the lab coat and bounded over to the doors.

Sliding the card through the scanner the doors themselves slide open and Clark made her way inside the laboratory.

Inside the lab it looked eerily similar to a hospital. Bleached white walls and what once were pearly white tiles made up the basis of the place. It was dimly lit and some of the lights were flickering. It seemed like this place was probably on it’s last legs concerning electricity, just about ready to give out. Clark was surprised to see it had any electricity at all , honestly. Aside from the failing lighting the place was actually pretty well kept.

Clark had been thankful for that. Hospitals were places that never sat right with her. Then again, she didn’t know many people that actually enjoyed going to the hospital. It was kind of like everyone’s last resort. For some, it really was was their last stop. She knew that well. Would this be her final stop too? Perhaps… but perhaps this would, as well, be a destination well worth taking the trip to.

Through the darkness, she trudged on, using her glowing pendant as a means of light as well as navigation. Oh, she was so close now. Just a few more hallways to turn down and she would be able to meet this person… the only other one left. She wondered exactly how they were faring if they kept themselves trapped inside of here. Had Martha visited them too? She assumed she would probably find out in due time. Just a little more and she would be able to talk with someone again.

However… it would seem Clark would have to get past one more roadblock before she could do that. In front of her was another locked door. Unlike the previous door however, this door _only_ had a code lock. Which meant that somewhere around here was the code. It might not be as wasy to find as last time but she could surely try. Of course she had considered just banging on the door but she wasn’t the type of person who could just wait around to see if that yeilded any results. So, she turned around and started looking through the rooms.

The first few rooms held nothing but locked drawers and computers that were either shut down or protected by a password. Some papers had been scattered about in some of the rooms but it seemed to be just medical jargon that she couldn’t clearly make out so it was of no use to her anyway. This certainly was proving to be a lot more challenging than last time but it wasn’t like she was just going to turn tail and go back to her apartment. She was there, with just one more damned door separating her from her goal. Clark was going to get through it even if it was the last thing she did.

Clark moved into a couple more rooms before finding one that had a computer that was actually unlocked.

“About time…” she huffed, moving to sit down in the chair in front of the computer.

Clark searched through the computer’s files for a little while, just cycling through documents. Eventually she’s able to find some notes left behind by whoever was using the computer at the time. Considering her last clue came from a personal note, she figured these might just be worth while to look at.

_– – – –_

_Today is the first day of operation in the Inner City. Everything seems to be going smooth for the most part. We haven’t had too many major malfunctions, just some small glitches here and there. However, it seems like with the state that this world is in one glitch can lead to a disaster.  
I have my doubts about this place lasting forever. Just because our walls are fortified against bandits and other outside threats that are tangible, it doesn’t mean the intangible are prohibited from getting to us. For now however, it seems like the people living inside have been given back some glimmer of hope and I guess that’s enough for now._

_– – – –_

_People have been rioting outside ever since this place was built. I don’t blame them. If I were on the other side I would be rioting too. I understand why it was limited down to certain people who were allowed in… but it’s still not fair. Especially when the director gives the guards the okay to start shooting at the rioters. They can’t get in here, the most they’re doing is making a fuss. I don’t understand my brother’s need to start violence. I guess he’s been like that since he was young though._

_All I can say is that I hope the people outside are able to find some solace somewhere._

_– – – –_

_It’s been almost half a year now since the Inner City was built. Nothing much to report on._

_– – – –_

_It’s been little over three years now and unfortunately, I have much to talk about. I haven’t had the time to really sit down and document my thoughts until now._

_It seems as though what’s penetrating our walls is disease. Everyone is coming down with awful diseases the likes of which we’ve never seen before. Things no doctor has ever even researched._

_Yesterday Mr. Dylan Rogers passed away because of his degenerative memory condition. He woke up out of bed and seemingly just forgot how to breathe until he suffocated to death._

_The disease must have stretched to far more than just his head for that to happen. Even when you’re not thinking about it your body breathes for you, it’s an involuntary response. It seems the disease stretched far enough to infect his body’s primary functions and made them forget to do what they were built for._

_And we’ve seen weirder cases too._

_We’ve watched dozens of people just fall to the floor writhing, spitting up black gunk, before they die.  
And most regretfully of all, my nephew, the director’s son has been struck with one of these bizzare diseases. Fortunately we’ve been able to keep him functioning through a life support system. Unfortunately, I can see him slowly withering away having to be strapped to machines at all times. It’s no way for a child to live._

_This world is not safe for anyone to live in anymore._

_– – – – –_

_Today I watched a mountain collapse a few miles away. One of the biggest mountains in the country just fell apart… for no reason at all._

_Yesterday, when everyone woke up, we found a whale lying motionless in the middle of the city._

_I’m beginning to think this is something science just isn’t going to fix. Perhaps I should take the words my mother taught me to heart and see if myth and the supernatural can explain any of this to me._

_– – – –_

_I’ve been researching universe destruction theory. There are many branches within the theory itself but I think I’ve found one sub theory that might just explain what’s going on in our world._

_There is a theory that some universes, when they’re born, are incapapble of creating a stable plane and if they are born next to an already flourishing universe they will eclipse that universe and start to absorb the universe’s most resourceful attributes like it’s people, nature and even the atmosphere. This affects the universe that is being eclipsed until it either crumbles upon itself or becomes a completely inhabitable place within the plane it resides in._

_This is called the eclipse theory._

_There’s no way of stopping this and I’m not quite sure that I truly wanted to know about this._

_But at least now maybe I can understand better what’s going on. If our people, our nature, even our air is being absorbed… then it certainly explains all of the strange happenings going on in this world. The strange plagues, Dylan’s fatal memory loss, the mountain’s collapsing._

_I guess all I can really do now… is just encourage everyone to live their lives to the fullest and die in the company of loved ones._

_That’s all they can do now._

_– – – –_

_Our population continues to dwindle but even in the wake of it, people still seem to be trying to live up until their last breath._

_I’ve been hosting events for the people every other week._

_We have balls, barbeque’s, concerts and so much more. Whatever we can manage to pull together. There are so many talented people here and we’re trying our best to pull together and really make sure that even in our dying days, it was time worth spent._

_Among the festivities however I find myself often thinking of people on the outside._

_Are they trying to do the same as us?  
Are they all… gone?_

_Did they relish their time here?_

_I can only hope…. that they got the best out of this world._

_That’s what I hope for my nephew as well._

_A boy his age shouldn’t be strapped to machines, forced to stay inside. I wish Hugh would just let him go. He looks trapped and depressed. However Peter is too kind. He knows that if Hugh lost him, he’d be lost. That child has a heart of gold to sit there and wither away for the sake of his father.  
I wish he at least had a friend…_

_– – – –_

_With the amount of our residents decreasing everyday I’ve decided to pick up an old project I left behind. It was an assignment I had when I was in the C.I.A. It was my job to decode this weird artifact we found in some ruins we were digging around in. It seems like this little blue stone might be connected to the eclipse theory and I need to make use of the tech I still have left working in the lab to figure out if it might possibly solve our problem._

_– – – –_

_A good majority of our computers went out of power today. Including the one I was storing my research on. I guess it’s time to start from scratch and pick up a few books. This is a major setback and as it stands, I’m getting older every day. I might not be able to comprehend most of this in a few years._

_– – – –_

_The books don’t seem to have any information on what I need._

_I’ll have to see if I can reboot my computer somehow. I’d use this one but it’s not programmed to access the files I need. The research I’m doing can’t just be pulled off the internet it’s classified information._

_I hope I can get it working again._

_– – –_

_By the grace of God I’ve somehow gotten my computer up and running again._

_However…. when I revisited the files it seemed as though new ones had been added into the database. Files that I know I’ve never even seen listed before._

_Then again I am getting on in my age, maybe I just don’t remember them.  
Either way it seems as though I’ll be able to continue my research._

_– – – –_

_According to my research this little stone has been given the name “Hade’s Advocate.” It appears to be… a soul tracker of some sort._

_It seems by placing it against your chest the stone picks up the vibrations of your heart beat and is able to locate every other beating heart in the universe._

_I’ve tested out that theory and it seems to be true. When I placed the stone against my chest their was a surge of different feelings all meshing inside me before the stone lit up._

_On it’s surface my immediate area was etched into it and everywhere I moved there would be dots leading me towards other heart beats. No matter where I went the stone would shift it’s display to match where I was._

_I don’t know just yet what I’m going to do with this. It has potential, but I need more information._

_– – – –_

_The phrase “The last soul who breathes within human flesh will plant the seed of our rebirth” keeps popping up in my research. I want to say I know what it means, but it seems like every time I get close to an answer it’s snatched away from me. It certainly seems to have something to do with the stone given it’s function is to track souls still lingering within their bodies but… how could the last person alive help any of us if we’re already dead?_

_– – – –_

_I haven’t made any headway with my research in the last couple of weeks._

_Hugh… passed away today._

_Despite my own sadness Peter was far more devastated than I was and I made a point to stay with him as much as I could. Research takes countless hours and those were precious hours that I needed to spend within the company of my nephew. He was all alone now, with no one but me left to interact with._

_How lonely he must feel._

_I asked him… hesitantly… if he wanted me to pull the plug on him… but he told me no. It wasn’t what Hugh would have wanted._

_Bless this child. He truly is a gift to the world._

_– – – –_

_Peter seems to be in better spirits today so I spent what I could researching the stone._

_I can’t make any headway._

_All things seem to end with “The last soul who breathes within human flesh will plant the seed of our rebirth.”_

_How can one person help a universe where everyone else is already dead?_

_– – – –_

_It’s just me and Peter now… everyone else in the Inner City is dead._

_– – – –_

_My time is running out…._

_– – – –_

“ _The last soul who breathes within human flesh will plant the seed of our rebirth.” How?_

_– – – –_

_I’m going to drive myself crazy if I keep this up, so I left my research to talk with Peter. I showed him the stone. He noticed how aside from us there was only one other person left outside of the Inner City. Honestly, I’d been so wrapped up in my research I had not noticed.  
“They must be lonely, don’t you think?” he told me._

“ _I suppose they must be”_

“ _I hope they’re doing alright… I wonder if it’s someone my age. I, at least, have you left Martha but… that person doesn’t appear to have anyone.”_

_Peter… made a good point._

_Peter brought back a more humane feeling within me._

_Reminded me of how I worked endlessly to organize events for the people of this city so that their last time in this world would be worth it._

_Maybe I couldn’t solve this riddle._

_Maybe even if I did it might have been already too late for me to do anything with it._

_There might still be something I can do._

_Tomorrow I’m going to go get that person. It might take me a while. I’m not as young as I used to be and I don’t know if I’ll be coming back with them._

_But maybe… I can bring a friend to Peter._

_Just maybe… these last two souls won’t have to suffer the end alone._

_If I can do that, I’ll be happy._

_– – – –_

_If you’re reading this you’ve fufilled the last wishes of an old lady and I thank you for that. I’m sorry I didn’t leave an easier way of getting in, but I figured anyone who’s made it through on their own outside had to be someone very smart._

_I can’t thank you enough for coming here._

_I hope it’s worth it._

_The code to Peter’s room, just down the hall is 241694._

_He’s a sweet boy I’m sure you’ll get along just fine._

  * _Martha Dibbins_




_– – – –_

“Oh Martha….” tears streamed down Clark’s cheeks, splattering onto her shirt as a surge of emotions inveloped her.

Martha…. was so much more than she could have ever imagined. She’d been through so much and even still she tried to give life to people. Tried to make sure that people lived the life that they were not going to have. How had Clark sat in her apartment for all those years feeling sorry for herself when there was a woman like this in the world. Martha was truly… something amazing.

She didn’t know how great of a friend she would be to Peter…. but she was going to try.

So out of the room and down the hall she went towards the locked door.

“241694…”

The doors opened to reveal a boy, about her age, with bleach white hair and pale skin, sitting on a chair reading a book. Like the entries had said he was strapped to a bunch of machines and it was indeed menacing to the eye.

But when the boy looked at her, with kind, welcoming eyes…. she couldn’t be afraid. He just looked so… scerene.

This was the boy that had reminded Martha of what her goal had been all along. Not to decode that stone… but to help people feel less lonely. She wanted to cure people of the loneliness she felt when she lost Christina and remind them that life goes on, no matter what.

“So… she actually got you to come…” he smiled, softly. “I suppose that means…” his tone had dipped into something solemn as he looked to the ground. “She didn’t make it back…?”

Clark felt her throat swell up. Her body suddenly felt very cold and she found herself rubbing at her arm. Her eyes moved to look anywhere but at the boy. She didn’t want to admit it to him… she wanted to lie, say she was just slow… but she knew he would catch her in that lie. It was just… to admit the words out loud to the universe… to acknowledge it in speech was just a very difficult thing to do.

“Yeah… she… passed away last night… I buried her before I left…” she admitted, biting her lip and struggling to avoid eye contact with the boy.

“I see…. I’m sorry that responsibility fell to you…” he apologized.

“No no, don’t be…. I was… really, really glad I met her. She was the one who encouraged me to come here… encouraged me to 'die in company', as she put it” she laughed, reflecting on Martha’s letter.

The boy, Peter, smiled. “Yeah… yeah, she was always that way…”

Their shared admiration of Martha was taken over by a brief moment of silence as they both wondered what to say to the other. They could share condolences to one another… but somehow it just didn’t seem like that was right. Martha was gone and though she had brought them together, Clark was sure she didn’t want them to meet and just cry over her, and Peter certainly didn’t seem to want to cry in front of a stranger.

After a while she decided to say something, anything.

“So, uh, your name is Peter, right?” she inquired.

“Yes that’s right… and you are?”

“Clark. Clark is my name”

The boy smiles a bit wider this time. “Clark?”

She screwed her face up sheepishly. “Yeah, yeah I know it’s weird -”

“No, no I…. think it really suits you…”

She couldn’t help but feel just a bit flustered. “Really? Well, thanks then I guess. Your name suits you too, I think" she scrutinized him for a moment, playful smile curling onto her lips. "Though I think you look more like a Nicholas, if I’m honest” she laughed.

Peter finds himself gently chuckling along at her comment. “You think? I’ve never thought about it, really”

She could see a soft bit of pink filling in those pale cheeks and she grinned watching him fluster.

The two eased into a pleasant conversation fairly easily. Just discussing their childhoods and what they hoped to be before the job market crashed along with the rest of the world. Peter had wanted to be a pianist and Clark had wanted to be a writer.

“I took a lot of lessons when I was younger. Dad didn’t really approve. He wanted me to go into buisness like him. That wasn’t what I wanted though. I’ve done a lot for his sake… but that was one thing I could never give up” Peter spoke, the resolve in his voice was strong. “I still know how to play pretty well but obviously there are no pianos around anymore, or if they are they certainly are not nearby”

“Well who knows, with how crazy our world is maybe a piano will roll right up to your door” Clark smiled.

Peter returned the expression. “Yeah, maybe. I’d like that for sure” he agreed. “How about you? What did you want to do?”

“I wanted to be a writer. Though I had close friends who understood me I had trouble connecting with the world around me. Writing helped me form these weird worlds that I could connect with. It sounds strange to talk about it… but it makes sense in my head, it always has.”

“I think I can understand that” Peter piped up. “I feel like that too when I play. Like it’s just me and the keys, nothing else to worry about. The keys and I work together in perfect harmony and no one is giving more than the other. Without me they can’t make music and without them neither can I” he explained, a gentle, harmonious air about him as he recollected his feelings.

It was a feeling she could most certainly relate with.

It was nice to talk about these things…. to talk about aspirations and their strong connections to them. To still want to dream and remember why they even wanted to dare to dream in the first place.

The hours ticked on, both of them falling into a rhythm of conversation rather easily considering they were mostly strangers. It was nice though. Peter didn’t ask why Clark had chosen to be alone and Clark didn’t ask what the symptoms of his disease were, the ones that had him strapped to four different machines pumping life into him.

They were both human, with beating hearts that craved company that would take the time to get to understand them. That wouldn’t ask about their skeletons but would slowly let the other open the closet for them in future; on their terms and on their time. Right now, as far as they were concerned, they had quite a bit to learn about each other before that time anyway.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

That night they both learned that they liked to watch the sunset as the colors mixed together in a slew of oranges and pinks; painting a work of art around the setting sun.

Clark learned the next morning that Peter liked eggs.

Peter learned that Clark liked bacon.

Clark learned later that afternoon that Peter liked to read.

Peter learned that Clark liked to nap, a lot.

A few days later Clark showed Peter some of her writings, hesitantly.

Peter found he had some new reading material and Clark could have cried at his compliments.

Clark often took walks around the lab. Discovering new things and always exploring.

Peter didn’t mind. He’d sit and read her writing.

Apparently Peter’s favorite meal was meatballs and spaghetti.

Clark would eat just about anything.

On days where Peter was feeling especially upset about his mortality and the machines strapped to him were the days Clark would sit with him and tell him silly stories about how in another world they were super heroes. It was the best she could do.

The days where they missed their families were the days they would sit and talk about their childhood. Sometimes they cried with each other.

Clark decided to brighten up Peter’s room. She went out to the store in the city with all the fancy carpets and curtains and brought back a bunch for him to sort through. When he decided what he wanted she went to work hanging them up around his room. It took about a month to cover his enormous room but she managed to do it eventually. Peter couldn’t even explain how grateful he was for her kind act.

“I’m surprised Martha or your dad never thought to do some redecorating”

“They…. were a little too preoccupied, I guess. Running a city isn’t easy… heh”

His sad expression reminded her too much of a pain she knew well and decided to take his mind off of it.  
“Well hey, look at your room now, very stylish” she grinned.

“Mmm, I like it a lot, thank you Clark”

“Don’t mention it!”

Peter did nice things for Clark too. When she fell asleep on the floor he’d haul her into his bed and cover her over with a blanket. When she woke up and told him he didn’t have to he would laugh and say he needed to do something other than sit all the time anyway.

Clark started taking more trips out into the city, helping herself to whatever had been left behind. She wound up finding a paddle ball table. It became a nice little hobby for her and Peter when they were bored with nothing to do.

One day she took a closer look around the inner city. She went into the shops and then the houses. In one of the houses was an electric keyboard. It wasn't anything like a real piano but her friend didn't seem to mind all that much as she hooked it up the computers, setting it in his lap for him to play.

Peter was so touched he started crying, latching onto her as tight as he could and thanking her from the bottom of his heart.

Clark… had never felt more warm in her entire life. She listened to him play well into the night. The sound of the keys moving with his fingers…. working in complete harmony to make the most beautiful melodies. Something truly magical. Clark could listen to him go on for days; and you know something? She did.

Clark and Peter played cards, a lot. They played for candy and Peter always wound up with a mound of it by the end of their sessions. 

“I guess I learned some good things from my old man” he smiled, taking a handful of Clark’s candy.

“Pilfering candy from suffering children was one of them?” she laughed.

“Well, he was a business man” he smiled mischeviously.

Their game of cards was interrupted by giggling fits.

After a while Peter was comfortable sleeping next to Clark and instead of the couch she joined him on his bed.

Clark would learn that Peter liked to cuddle in his sleep. That was alright, she didn’t mind. In fact, she rather welcomed it

In the morning Peter apologized profusely yet continued to do it the nights following and every night for the next few years until it just became habit for them to curl up into each other before bed.

One day Peter told her about his illness. “Basically…. unstrapping me from these machines means death. My body is completely unregulated and attacks itself. My lungs don’t know how to breathe on their own and likewise my heart doesn’t know how to beat on it’s own” Peter explains.

“Geez… that’s, really rough Pete I had no idea…” Clark’s brows furrowed in worry. “So… when this place looses power..” she didn’t even want to think about it.

“When this place looses power it means it’s my time to go” but Peter always knew how to be positive in the bleakest of situations. "It just means I'll join everyone else, wherever they've all gone too" 

“Yeah… you’re right. You always are” she could smile, even a little.

Another day Clark explained to Peter why she wanted to be alone. “Once my family and friends passed away I was left feeling…. cold, empty. It was like nothing could make me happy. I felt like a shell without it’s snail. I figured a… pathetic existence like mine deserved to be alone, to die alone. I didn’t want to get hurt anymore. I didn’t want anyone else to leave me. I never thought I’d live to be one of the last two humans in this world…” she scoffs, shaking her head at the memory of her past behaviors. “But…” and she looked to Peter. “I’m glad I am now…”

Peter beamed at her. “I am too.”

It took a while but after quite a few years Peter managed to read through Clark’s plethora of journals. Her final entry, however, caught his eye. “Hey, Clark what is this?”

“Mmm?” she came over to investigate, quickly skimming over the text. “Oh… that was a dream I had. I’ve actually been having it a lot more recently but I can’t really make heads or tails of it if I’m honest” she admitted

_– – – – –_

_I had that dream again today._

_There’s a girl, I think it’s me actually. I’m standing in an open, barren field. From underneath me a giant, beautiful tree sprouts from the ground. The tree glows blue as it’s roots spread out over the barren landscape, filling it with lush, green grass and white flowers. As the land rebuilds, I slowly fade away._

_That’s how the dream ends._

– – – –

“It’s just…. I don’t know… just the thought makes me feel… hopeful? Does that make sense? Even if it’s not me having the dream, haha” Peter clarified.

“Oh, yeah no definitely. It’s a hopeful dream for sure… it always felt so real too. Even now it still does” she smiled.

“No wonder you’re such a good writer. Your subconscious even conjures up amazing stories”

“Oh hush” Clark flushed, rolling her eyes just some. “But you know it’s funny, a lot of my stories come from dreams I’ve remembered. I guess it’s like that for a lot of people but dreaming has always been sort of gateway of ideas for me”

“I can understand that. It’s like how nature and the sounds around me sometimes influence my melodies” Peter agreed.

“Those must be some pretty sounds you hear then, Peter” Clark grinned down at him from her standing position next to his chair.

This time it was Peter’s turn to flush “Oh… hush you…”

How time did fly. They started with an awkward beginning and yet there they were. Comfortable enough to tease and feel at ease in each other’s company. They’d learned so much about each other in their few short years together. At the end of the world they had each other and how ironic was it, that it was all they needed in the end.

Clark and Peter spent years together, growing well into their late twenties. They lived and laughed with one another. They cried together and on rare occassions annoyed the other. Of course in the end they always made up with a game of paddle ball. Who ever won was the one that won the argument. That was their agreement; for the most part it was a system that worked out pretty well for them.

Unfortunately…. it couldn’t all be fun and games.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

“Clark…. the power isn’t going to hold out for very long….” Peter croaked, holding onto Clark’s shaking hand. He watched as she tried not to cough up on his fading form that laid against their shared bed. “You should… try to rest… you haven’t slept in days…”

“What’s rest gonna-” cough, hack “-do me?” she spat, aiming her face away from her friend's general direction. “I want… to at least be here to say good bye..” she admitted, tears beginning to collect in her eyes.

He smiled… soft, something bittersweet as he looked up at his friend. “… you always were stubborn like that…”

The energy alarm blares loudly down the hall through open doors of the laboratory. The sound of an imminent end. When that alarm finally ceased it’s foul noise… Peter would be gone. Clark would be alone. She wouldn’t be alone for long… but it would be long enough.

“I’m just…. sad, okay? This has possibly been the best few years of my life and it’s… in a few moments it’s going to all be gone…” she choked.

“Hey, hey come on… at least it happened at all, right? We were together. We got another chance to experience life, Clark…. you gave me the chance to feel normal again” Peter’s smile seemed to glow as he looked to his friend, tightening his grip around her hand.

“Yeah well… you gave me an awful lot too, Peter. For once I actually felt like I was making someone happy… like someone wanted me around. I didn’t feel like a burden who deserved to be alone” she sighed, trying her best not to cry.

She just… she knew with this cough and the fact she was choking up black gunk, like the illness Martha had reported, she wouldn’t be around for very much longer after Peter was gone. It was just the fact that she had to watch someone close to her die once again. Clark knew this was for the best though. As much fun as they had, Clark knew this would be better for Peter. He would be free of these chains. In death he would be free.

“I’m glad… I could do that for you Clark” Peter spoke softly, yet full of compassion. “Hey Clark.. come closer would you..?”

She leaned closer to him, noticing that the louder the alarm got the more his gentle voice was drained out by it.

Peter slowly leaned up and Clark moved closer, keeping him as steady as she could while gripping his hand in hers and his shoulder in the other.

“Clark… thank you…. thank you so much… for everything” he whispered, leaning into her chest.

“Heh… for once… I’ll be the one taking a nap… isn’t that right?” Peter laughed hoarsely as his eyes slowly closed, his head nestling against her.

She bit down on her lip, fighting the tears threatening to drip down her cheeks. She sucked in a labored breath and softly whispered her last words to her dear friend.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. I’ll be right behind you though, so don’t worry” she tried to laugh, to give him some peace as he laid to rest. “Good bye, Peter… sleep well…”

“Mmm… you too… good night… Clark…”

The sound of the alarm softened to a dull beep… until finally it stopped all together. Just like Peter’s trying heart.

In death Peter was free.

– – – – – – – – – –

Two bodies fall down against the barren ground. One of them is writhing against the floor, hacking up gunk as it slowly fills their lungs.

“This is bull…” Clark sighed, trying to regain some breath.

Her eyes drifted over to the subtle mound erupting out of the ground. Despite her desperate condition she couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey Martha… I brought Peter… he was a really great friend, just like you said he would be…”

She began coughing again, feeling her eyes getting dry and her throat getting full. Breathing was getting harder and harder.

She flopped over onto her side and pulled a little blue stone from her pants pocket. That little blue stone… that made all of this possible in the first place.

“Maybe… you’ll find your way to a new universe…”

She dug a small hole next to her and buried the stone in the ground.

She laid there, staring up at the sunset forming above her. The pinks and oranges mixed together to create a masterpiece right before her eyes, and she thinks, it's the same as the one she saw the day she met Martha.

Though, one thing was different. She could have sworn… that just before she closed her eyes…

She saw a tree, glowing blue, roots stretching out over the land...

_The last soul who breathes within human flesh, will plant the seed of our rebirth._

Suddenly, it all began anew. 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading if you did! I wrote this a long time ago for a short story competition and it still remains to be one of my most favorite pieces I've worked on. I still need to edit it a bit and fix some tense issues but I wanted to get it up so I could start filling out this profile with some content! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated! Thank you so much for sticking to the end!


End file.
